Looking for you
by macrollins
Summary: Steve's looking for someone special to make his heart beat harder.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

Danny left his office and joined the other team members at the smart table.

"What we have?" He asked.

"Nothing that the HPD cannot solve alone," Lou replied.

"Isn't Steve coming today?" Quinn asked.

"No. Today is the day he picks up the child," Danny replied absently.

"What a child?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Damn, I said too much," Danny murmured.

"You started, now finish. What child is this?" Tani asked.

"Steve is adopting a child," Danny said.

"Serious?" Junior asked.

"Yes, and later I will stop by his place to see how he is handling it," Danny replied.

"Steve surprised me," Lou said.

"He was feeling very lonely. I told him to find a woman, get married and have children, but he wanted to speed things up and adopted a boy," Danny told the team.

At the end of the day, Danny went to Steve's house to see if he needed help. He rang the bell and Steve opened the door.

"Hey, Danny! Did something happen?" Steve asked.

"No, I just wanted to see how you are dealing with the child. Where is he?" Danny asked.

"In the living room," Steve replied.

Danny entered the house and was startled when he saw three children. Danny wanted to question Steve, but the kids were looking at him.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Steve," Danny said.

Steve followed Danny into the kitchen. Danny leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are there three children in your living room, Steve?"

"They are brothers, Danny. And their mother's last request, before she died, was that they weren't separated in adoption. The other children were being adopted and they were staying there. So I decided to adopt all three," Steve answered.

You are crazy, Steve. How old are these kids? "Danny asked.

"The girl is four years old and the boys are twins, and they are almost three years old," Steve told Danny.

Danny didn't believe what he heard. "I repeat what I said: You are crazy! You don't have a woman at home to take care of these children."

"I can take care of them alone, Danny. We are a family now, me, Alice, Philip, Paul, and Eddie."

"Alice, Philip and Paul? Did you choose the names?" Danny asked.

"No. These are the names their mother gave them. She and the children's father had an accident a year and a half ago. He died instantly and she died in the hospital," Steve told Danny.

"Well, I'm sorry for their parents and since you don't need any help, I'm leaving," Danny told Steve.

"Have dinner with us, Danny."

"No, maybe another day."

Steve accompanied Danny to the door and then asked the children to dinner.

Steve was watching the kids eat and didn't mind seeing the mess he would have to clean up afterwards.

"So? Is the food good?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Alice replied.

Steve stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Thank you, little angel."

Steve was absent from work for a month. He was adapting to children and vice versa. He was considering whether it would be better to hire someone to take care of the children at home or put them in a daycare, and he opted for the second option.

"I don't want to go, Daddy. I want to be with you," Alice said to Steve.

"Listen, my love, it's not like at the orphanage. The school is cool and I will pick you up and your brothers after I leave work. Okay?"

Alice wiped the tears away with her fingers, grabbed her small backpack and gave Steve a hug.

Steve called Philip and Paul and hugged the three. "Daddy will get you three later, don't worry."

Steve put the three kids in the car and was taking them to school.

"I know a really cool song. I'm going to sing for you." Steve sang the song three times and the fourth time the kids were singing with him.

"Philip, you sing very well!"

"What about me, Daddy?" Paul asked.

"You are also great, buddy! "This is going to be our song to sing in the car."

Steve arrived with the children at the daycare and handed them to the principal.

"I'll come and get you three later," Steve told kids. He left the daycare with a broken heart for having to leave them. He went to headquarters and worked all day upset.

"Hey, what's up with you? Did you stay at home for a month and go back to work with that face on?" Danny asked.

"I'm sad to have to drop the kids off at the daycare," Steve said.

"I told you: Steve, get a girlfriend, get married and have kids. You started with kids, and now you have to get a girlfriend and get married. Today is Valentine's Day and you'll be home at night looking after three children, you don't even have time to meet someone," Danny told him.

"I think that when I have to meet my special person, fate will take care of that and I don't have to go after women that has no special meaning to me," Steve replied.

Alice fex peed her pants because she was ashamed to ask to go to the bathroom.

The teacher crouched down in front of Alice when she realized this. "Honey, why didn't you ask me to go to the bathroom?"

Alice didn't answer, just cried.

"It's okay, I'm not fighting you. I'm going to take off these wet clothes."

The teacher searched Alice's backpack for clean clothes, but didn't find it.

"Your mother forgot to put another piece of clothing in your backpack."

"I don't have a mother," Alice replied.

"Huh ... I think I have something in my bag," the teacher said. She changed Alice's clothes and left a notice to the concierge that she wanted to speak to the children's father when he came to pick them up.

At the end of the day, Steve left looking forward to picking up the children.

He arrived at the daycare and was told that the teacher wanted to speak to him. He was worried and thought that something had happened to the children.

Steve went to the children's classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door and Alice, Paul and Philip ran to him.

"Wow, that way I'm going to think you guys didn't like me," the teacher said to the children. And then she looked at Steve. "Hello, Steve."

Steve looked at her well and remembered the neighbor he had as a teenager. "Catherine?"

"Yes, it's me," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Catherine! It's been so long! You disappeared after your parents moved out of the neighborhood and I never heard from you again," Steve said.

"If social networks existed at that time, we could have kept in touch," Catherine said.

"I don't have any social networks, even these days," Steve replied.

"Did you stop in the time, Steve?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

"Daddy, are we going home?" Paul asked.

"We're going, son. Wait a minute," Steve replied to Paul.

"Catherine, did you call me here, any problem with the children?" Steve asked.

Catherine crouched down and spoke to the children. "My loves, I also want to go home, but I have so many toys to keep in the toy chest. Can you help me?"

"Yes," the children replied and went to do as she asked.

"I don't want to exploit your kids, I just don't want Alice to hear," Catherine told Steve.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Alice peed her pants today because she didn't ask to go to the bathroom, she is very shy, and you didn't put extra clothes in her backpack or in the boys' backpack. I had some extra clothes in my bag that I buy just for these emergency cases, but that's not the point. I think you should talk to our psychologist," Catherine told Steve.

"Okay, if you think so, I'll make an appointment with the daycare psychologist," Steve replied.

"She told me she doesn't have a mother. Did your wife pass away? This may be affecting her more than you think."

"No, Catherine. I'm not and I've never been married. I adopted them a month ago and her mother really died, but she wasn't my wife," Steve told Catherine.

"I didn't know they were adopted. Are they blood brothers?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I adopted the three so they wouldn't be separated," Steve replied.

Catherine smiled. "Congratulations on the initiative, Steve. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Catherine. And just out of curiosity, did you know it was me when you read the children's files?" Steve asked.

"Well, I read the children's files and when I saw your name, I wondered if it was the same Steve McGarrett of my first kiss. But of course you don't remember that anymore," Catherine told him.

"You're wrong, I remember it very well," he replied.

Their eyes stayed on each other for a few seconds and they both smiled.

"We already saved everything, Aunt Cath," Philip said.

"That's not how you say it, Philip. You have to call her Miss, Mrs. ..." Steve looked at Catherine, waiting for her to complete his sentence.

"Everyone calls me Aunt Cath here and I'm fine with that," Catherine told him.

Steve noticed that her bright smile suddenly disappeared and he didn't understand.

"Come on," Steve said to the kids.

"Bye, Aunt Cath," Paul and Philip said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Catherine replied.

"Bye, Alice. See you tomorrow too," Catherine said, since the girl didn't speak to her.

"Bye," Alice said sheepishly.

"Bye, Catherine. It was great to see you," Steve told her.

"It was nice to see you too, Steve. And don't forget their clothes."

"Ok," Steve told her and left with the children.

Catherine stood at the door watching him and the children walk down the long hall.

At the end of the hall, Steve looked back and waved at her. Catherine waved back and smiled, but her look was sad.

She looked at the classroom and put everything in order before leaving. She took her bag, turned off the light and closed the door. "Unfortunately it's time to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve came home with the kids, bathed them, dressed them, and then made something quick for dinner.

"So, did you like going to school?" Steve asked.

"Yes," the boys replied.

"Great," Steve said to the boys.

"What about you, Alice?" Steve asked.

"It's not a school, Daddy. It's a daycare," Alice replied.

Steve was surprised by Alice's answer. "Yes, honey, it is a daycare for young children like you and your siblings, but it is also a school for older children," Steve replied.

"And did you like Aunt Cath?" Steve asked.

"Yes, she is beautiful and cool, 'Philip replied.

"Did you like her, Alice?" Steve asked.

Alice just nodded and Steve didn't insist.

"What about you, Paul?"

"Yes, Daddy. She gave me candies because I behaved," Paul replied.

"She also gave me and Alice candies," Philip said.

"Well, now it's time to brush your teeth," Steve told the children.

The children fell asleep after Steve told three stories from a book he bought. He kissed the kids on the forehead, turned off the lights and closed the door. He locked the front door and went to the back of the yard. He felt the sea breeze, raised his arms to lengthen the column and then went to the side of the house.

Steve touched the wall of the house and smiled. His thoughts went back years, when he was a 15 year old teenager.

Doris and John were playing cards with Catherine's parents and a few other neighbors. Mary was already asleep and Steve and Catherine were bored to see the adults play.

"Do you want to go outside, Catherine?" Steve asked.

"Yes, it's very boring in here," Catherine replied.

"So come on," Steve told her.

They went into the yard and the moonlight illuminated them.

"The sea is noisy today," Catherine said.

"It's a full moon," Steve replied.

Steve looked back and saw that the adults were entertained by the game. He then took Catherine's hand and surprised her.

"You look very beautiful today, Catherine."

"Thanks, Steve," she replied.

"I want to tell you something. Come here," he said and took her to the side of the house.

Catherine leaned against the wall of the house and looked at him. "What do you want to talk?"

Steve said nothing and kissed her. Catherine didn't know what to do, didn't know whether to put her hands around his neck or around his waist. She was nervous and wondered if he was nervous, too.

"Relax, Catherine," Steve said and kissed her again.

Catherine then decided to relax and just enjoy the kiss.

"Catherine!"

They both heard her mother call her and separated.

"I'm here, mom," Catherine replied and entered the house.

Steve laughed, going back to the current time. "I remember, Catherine," he said in a low voice as if she were there at that moment.

The next day, Steve got up, prepared the children's backpack and didn't forget the extra clothes. He prepared breakfast, woke the children and just an hour later everyone was ready to go to the daycare.

"Time to go, children."

"Bye, Eddie," the kids said.

"Take care of the house, buddy," Steve said to the dog and then put the kids in the car.

"Let's see Aunt Cath," Philip said.

"Yes, son, let's go see Aunt Cath," Steve said.

Steve was more anxious to see her than the children.

Catherine arrived in front of the school, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every day she put aside her personal tragedy and entered the school smiling at everyone, from the doorman to the principal. Being there with all her students was what kept her standing.

Steve arrived with the kids the moment Catherine got out of her car.

"Aunt Cath!" Philip and Paul ran to her.

"Good morning, my dears!" Catherine told the boys and Alice and then looked at Steve. "Good morning, Steve."

"Good morning, Catherine!" Steve said enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine just smiled at him.

"I didn't forget about the extra clothes today," Steve told her.

"This is great, Steve."

"Can you take them inside?" Steve asked her.

"Sure. Have a nice day, Steve."

"Have a nice day, too, Catherine."

"Come on, kids?" Catherine told the children and took Alice's hand.

"Bye, Daddy," Alice waved at Steve.

"Bye, my love. I'll be back later," Steve replied.

"Ok," Alice answered.

"Hey, hey, you two! Won't you say goodbye to Daddy?" Steve told Philip and Paul.

"Bye, daddy!" the boys responded to Steve and went with Catherine.

One month later...

Steve left the kids at the daycare as usual, and then went to headquarters.

Danny had noticed something different about Steve a few days ago. Steve looked worried, or bothered, and looked sad about something.

Steve went to Danny's office and sat down. "Hey, Danny."

"Hey," Danny replied and noticed his sad look.

"Is there a problem, Steve?"

Steve sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Danny, I'm in love."

"Really? By whom?" Danny asked.

"Catherine, the children's teacher."

"And why the sadness in your eyes? Did you declare your love and she rejected you?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. I didn't say anything to her. I think she's married," Steve replied.

"Oh, Steve! This sucks!" Danny replied.

"I'm not sure that she is married, Danny, but I think so. Why wouldn't she be? She is so beautiful, so friendly, kind, has a charming smile, a sweet voice, treats children so lovingly ... "

"Stop, Steve!" Danny said interrupting him. "Don't you think you already have too many problems in your life? Now you want to get involved with a married woman too?"

"The biggest problem in my life is loneliness, Danny. Children filled a part of that void, but I still dream of a love story in my life. I know it may seem ridiculous, but that's how I feel. I didn't choose to fall in love with her, it just happened. "

"I don't know what to say," Danny replied and sighed. "Steve, you know I already got involved with a married woman, and I can tell you that I wouldn't do that again."

"I can't stop thinking about our first kiss," Steve told Danny.

"What? Have you ever kissed her?"

"When I was a teenager, Danny. She was my neighbor."

"That was a million years ago, Steve!"

"Why can't I just talk to you, Danny? I'm opening my heart to you and you just condemn me!" Steve ran his hands through his hair in a sign that he was nervous.

Danny put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Okay. Let's find out if she is married. It is very easy to find that out."

"I don't want her to know that I'm poking around in her life, Danny."

"We are going to ask Tani and Quinn to do this," Danny replied.

"No! I don't want to have to hear Quinn's jokes for the rest of my life. I don't want her or Tani involved in this," Steve replied.

"Okay. I'm going to do this, but you are going to promise me that you will forget her if she is actually married."

"Okay, Danny."

At the daycare, Catherine approached Alice. The girl had improved a little since Steve started treating her with the psychologist.

"Let me see your drawing, dear," Catherine asked.

Alice handed the paper over to Catherine and looked at her expectantly.

Catherine crouched down beside the girl. "It looks beautiful, Alice. Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"Me, Daddy, Philip, Paul and Eddie."

"Who's Eddie?" Catherine asked.

"Eddie is our dog, but Daddy said he is family."

"Yes, animals are part of the family and should be treated with great caring," Catherine said. She was very fond of Alice and tried not to show her preference for the girl so that the other children would not be sad.

"And doesn't Dad have a girlfriend?" Catherine asked without thinking, and when she realized the words were already out of her mouth.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

"Okay, keep painting your drawing so that it looks even better," Catherine said and stood up.

"Stop thinking about Steve," Catherine told herself.

Steve and the team were called in for a case and Steve missed the time to pick up the kids from daycare. He arrived fifty minutes late and found only Catherine and the children there.

"Catherine, forgive me for being late. I got stuck with work and couldn't make it in time to pick up the kids," Steve said, apologizing to her.

"It's okay, Steve. But don't let that happen again. What if it wasn't me who was here? You can lose custody of the kids if it happens again, and I don't think you want that," Catherine told him affectionately.

"Of course not, Catherine. I don't know how to live without them anymore. I have a friend who says I'm crazy, but I love these kids."

"I know. I can see that. Now take them home."

"Okay. And again, forgive me, and thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Come on, kids!" Steve called them and they came running.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Catherine said to Steve and the children.

Catherine closed the doors of the daycare and then got into her car and drove home. She parked the car in front of the house and closed her eyes after a long sigh. She was so tired, but her home was the last place in the world where she could rest.

"Where were you?" Sam, her husband, asked.

"I was at the daycare, Sam. One of the parents was late and I had to stay there with the children until he arrived."

"You are great at taking care of the children of others, but you didn't take care of your own daughter," he told her resentfully.

"Please, Sam. Give me a break, at least for today. I'm so tired," Catherine asked, already letting the tears flow down her face.

"I will never let you forget that you killed my daughter!" He yelled at her.

"I didn't kill her, and she was my daughter, too. Please stop torturing me," Catherine asked.

"I will never forgive you, and I will remind you for the rest of your life what you did to her," Sam replied.

"I didn't do anything to her, Sam. She died suddenly, it wasn't my fault, and the doctors already told you that. I already suffer enough to have lost my daughter, and you torture me every day. I don't can take it anymore! "

Sam took the car keys and left, leaving her alone. He did this almost every night after torturing her with words and Catherine imagined that he had a lover.

"I don't deserve this, my God."

Catherine went up the stairs and entered her daughter's room. She took the pictures of little daughter and then went to her room.

Catherine took her clothes and threw everything in two suitcases, picked up her work items, her personal items and left the house without looking back. "No more humiliation. Why did I try to save a marriage with a man who doesn't love me? Love yourself more, Catherine." She said to herself, then got in the car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Steve dropped the kids off at daycare and went to headquarters.

He worked normally and at the end of the day he picked up the children.

Another teacher handed the children over to Steve and he noticed that the children were sad.

"Thanks," Steve said to the teacher when he picked up the children.

"What happened?" Steve asked the children.

"Aunt Cath didn't come today, and the teacher fought me because I called her Aunt Meggie and not Miss Smith," Alice replied and was tearful.

"Honey, Aunt Cath may have had a problem and needed to miss work, or she may be sick," Steve told Alice.

"I don't want to be with Miss Smith tomorrow, Daddy. I want Aunt Cath," Paul told Steve.

"But I can't decide that, son. Maybe tomorrow she'll be back, okay? Let's wait," Steve said to Paul.

"Aunt Cath is the coolest of them all," Philip told Steve.

"I know, son," Steve replied to Philip and was feeling powerless over the children's claim. They wanted her, and Steve wanted her too, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Let's go home," Steve said, and he put the kids in the car one by one.

A few hours later, Steve put the kids to bed and then sat on the couch to watch TV.

Alice went down the stairs and went to Steve. "I can't sleep, Daddy."

"No?" Steve asked.

"No," Alice replied and sat down beside him, leaning her head on Steve's arm.

Steve stroked her hair until she fell asleep and then put her on her bed.

The next day he left the kids at the daycare again and hoped to see Catherine, but she didn't go to work that day either.

Steve headed for a crime scene where Danny was already waiting for him.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Why do you think something happened?" Steve asked Danny.

"Why can I see it on your face, as if it is written on your forehead: I am not well!" Danny told Steve.

Steve hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell Danny what was going on with him.

"The kids are really missing their teacher, Catherine, I told you about her," Steve told Danny.

"Yes, you told me about her and you want me to find out if she is married. I remember that very well, I just didn't have time to start my investigation," Danny replied.

"So, it's been two days when she doesn't show up at school and the kids are sad about her absence. It makes me think that I'm not enough for them, Danny, they need a mother figure and I can't offer that to them. They've only known Catherine for a month, and the absence of her moves their feelings, makes them sad. Do you understand what I mean? " Steve told Danny.

"Well, when I said that you reversed the order of things by adopting three children before you had a wife, you were mad at me. Now you're realizing that I was right."

"I was wondering what happened to her, if she's sick, if she's in trouble ..."

"Well, maybe tomorrow she'll be back teaching the kids," Danny told Steve.

"Yes, maybe," Steve replied and went to see the victim of the crime that they would investigate.

Danny looked at his friend. In his opinion, Steve was tired, overwhelmed, and had reduced the chance of finding a girlfriend by at least 70%. "Who's going to want a man who just divides his time between work and three young children?" Danny thought.

The week came to an end and Catherine didn't go to work at all. Steve picked up the kids at the daycare, they were head down and Steve got a broken heart when he saw that they were unhappy.

"Tomorrow daddy will take you guys for a walk. How about we go to the zoo?" Steve asked the children.

'What's a zoo, Daddy?" Paul asked.

That's where the lion lives, " replied Alice.

"That's right, Alice. The lion and several other animals live there," Steve told the girl.

"It'll be cool, daddy. Can we see the lion?" Philip asked, but he wasn't very excited.

"Sure, son."

The next day, Steve arrived with the kids at the zoo. They were more excited when they started to see the animals.

Steve was happy to see the happiness on the children's faces.

"Look at this, Daddy!" Paul said as he pointed at the giraffe.

"It's the giraffe, son. Do you see how huge her neck is?" Steve told the boy.

Steve's phone rang and it was Danny.

"Hey, Danny," Steve said as he answered the call.

"Hey, Steve. I was at your place and I didn't find you. Where are you?" Danny asked.

"At the zoo," Steve replied.

"At the zoo? Don't take it so seriously when I call you an animal," Danny told Steve.

"Very funny, Danny! What do you want?" Steve asked.

"I don't want anything. I just stopped by to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Danny. Bye," Steve said and ended the call.

Steve strolled around the zoo with the kids and then took them to a cafeteria.

The children entered the cafeteria and ran suddenly. Steve looked and saw them near a table, and they were being embraced by someone.

"Catherine?"


	6. Chapter 6

Steve knew he was missing her, but himself didn't know how much he wanted to see her until that moment. His heart beat hard when he saw her smile at the children. He approached her and the children.

"That way you guys are going to choke her, let her breathe," Steve told the children.

"It's okay, Steve. It's nice to know that someone misses me," Catherine told him and referred to the children.

Steve wanted to tell her how much he missed her, too, but the words that surrounded his thoughts just didn't come out of his mouth.

"Sit down Steve. It will be nice to have your company," Catherine told him.

"Aren't we going to bother you?" Steve asked.

"Of course not," she replied.

Alice sat next to Catherine and Steve, Philip and Paul sat across from them.

"What are you going to want to eat?" Catherine asked.

"Some healthy food," Steve replied and the children protested.

Catherine thought it was funny. "I think you're a losing vote, Steve."

Steve smiled too. "I also think so."

They placed orders and were having lunch.

"Aunt Cath, when are you going back to school?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow," Catherine replied.

"Wow!" Philip exclaimed.

"It was a terrible week, Catherine. They didn't want to go to daycare," Steve told her.

"After lunch can we go to a little square nearby? I need to talk to someone, or I'm going to go crazy," Catherine told Steve almost crying.

Steve was worried about her even though he didn't know what it was about. "Of course, Catherine."

"Thank you, Steve."

After lunch, they went to the square and as they watched the children play, Catherine talked to Steve.

"Children fill life, don't they?" Catherine told Steve.

"Yes, Catherine, it is true. I felt very lonely, and today they fill a large part of that" void "that I feel."

"My life was filled for only two months. I had a daughter, she lived only for two months but it was so intense, it was so much love ..."

"I'm sorry, Catherine."

Catherine let the tears flow. "I didn't go to work this week because I left the house, finished my marriage. I needed to rent a place for myself, I needed to start my divorce process, and I needed time just for me."

Steve didn't know what to say to her to console her.

"My daughter died suddenly while sleeping, but my ex husband blames me, accuses me of having killed her negligently, he tormented me day and night. He thought I had no right to mourn the loss of my daughter, he didn't let me live my grief and I couldn't stand it anymore, Steve.

She cried and Steve hugged her. "I'm sorry, Catherine. This is cruel."

"Thanks for listening to me," she said as she hugged him too.

"I will always be ready to listen to you when you need to talk to someone," he said.

"My daughter's name was also Alice and she would be your Alice's age today. So when I look at your Alice, I can imagine how my Alice would be today. And that, somehow, comforts my heart," Catherine told him.

Steve wiped her tears away with his fingers. "I'm sure your Alice was very happy during the time that she was with you, she couldn't have had a better mother than you."

"Thank you," Catherine hugged him tighter.

The children saw that Catherine was crying and approached.

"Why are you crying, Aunt Cath?" Paul asked.

"Don't cry," Alice said and tried to dry Catherine's tears.

Philip ran to a nearby bush, picked a flower, and returned to Catherine. "Please don't cry, we love you."

Catherine took the flower and was thrilled. She hugged the children and said she loved them too.

"Now you guys are going to play some more and then we're going to leave," Steve told the children.

"I'm going home too, I need to get ready to go to work tomorrow," Catherine told Steve.

"I'm sure you will still be very happy," Steve told her.

"Thank you, Steve. Can you give me a ride? I don't have a car anymore. The car had been a gift from my ex husband and I don't want anything else to come from him."

"Of course, Cath. I can leave you at home."

Some time later, Steve called the children and they left. He left Catherine in front of her new home and watched her enter the house. For a few seconds he imagined himself dating her.

"Is she going to look at me someday?" Steve thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later...

Steve opened the door and smiled. "You came!"

Catherine smiled. "You invited me, remember?"

"Of course I remember, it's just that I wasn't sure you would come," he replied.

"I wouldn't miss my favorite twins' birthday," Catherine replied.

Steve looked at her as she spoke and he thought she was especially beautiful that day. "Come in, Catherine, please."

"Thank you," she smiled and passed by him, entering the house. Steve thinked she was charming and fragrant.

Catherine came in and everything was quiet. "Where are the children?" she asked Steve.

"They are with a friend, Tani, she works with me. She took them so I could organize everything," Steve replied.

"Can I see the cake table?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, it's out there in the yard.

Steve accompanied her into the yard and Catherine was delighted. "Everything is very beautiful, Steve!"

"Paul likes one superhero and Philip likes another, so I had to have a party with two themes at the same time."

"You are a great father. Congratulations!" Catherine told him.

"Thanks, Catherine," Steve replied and their eyes met. Her eyes seemed to attract him to her and Steve came over, Catherine could feel his breath and closed her eyes.

"Daddy!" The children screamed in and Steve and Catherine walked away each other.

"Hey!" Steve replied.

"Aunt Cath!" They said happily when they saw her.

"So you are Aunt Cath? They talked about you all afternoon," Tani said to Catherine.

"Catherine, this is Tani. Tani, this is Catherine," Steve introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"Aunt Cath, did you see my cake?" Paul asked.

"Yes, dear, it is beautiful." Catherine bent down and hugged him and kissed him. "Happy Birthday!"

"And mine, Aunt Cath?" Philip asked.

"Come here, dear." Catherine hugged and kissed Philip too. "Happy Birthday! Your cake is also beautiful. I'm looking forward to eating these two cakes."

Catherine looked at Alice who was watching them quietly. "Come here, dear."

Alice hugged Catheriene and Catherine kissed her too. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Daddy bought it, to me," Alice replied.

"It's really beautiful," Catherine said to the girl.

Catherine got up and picked up the gifts she had brought to the children. "I have gifts for the three of you."

"Wow!" they answered.

"How to say?" Steve asked them.

"Thank you, Aunt Cath," the three replied.

"You're welcome, my loves."

"She's great with kids, boss," Tani told Steve.

"Yes, she is," Steve replied as he looked at Catherine and the children.

"Thank you for looking after them today, Tani."

"You're welcome, boss. If you need any help, I'm here."

"Thank you, Tani. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed for the party before the guests arrive," Steve replied and went to the bedroom.

The guests arrived and Tani received them while Steve was getting ready. The daycare little friends who were invited arrived. The children were running around and Catherine was trying to keep them away from the small beach.

"Do you usually go to all your students' parties, teacher? A mother of a little friend of Paul and Philip asked.

"If I'm invited, why not?" Catherine replied.

Steve came back and Catherine looked at him with admiration. "How handsome he is," she thought and smiled.

The team arrived and Steve introduced them to Catherine. Danny was talking to her and Steve hoped Danny wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

"So, what do you think of Steve?" Danny asked Catherine.

"I think he is a great father and does everything to make the children happy," Catherine replied.

Danny agreed. "Only that?" he asked shortly after.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Catherine replied to Danny.

"I'm not going to tell him that I think Steve is beautiful, charming, sexy, smart, hot, and ..." Catherine was thinking, but was interrupted by Alice.

"Aunt Cath, I hurt my little foot."

"Let me see, honey," Catherine checked Alice's foot and found that the shoe was hurting her.

"Some problem?" Steve asked.

"She needs more comfortable shoes," Catherine told him.

"Can you take her to her room and change her shoes, Catherine? Please." Steve asked.

"Sure." Catherine answered him and then held out her hand to Alice. "Let's go?"

"Come on, Aunt Cath," Alice took her hand and went.

Catherine changed Alice's shoes. "Is it better this way?"

"Yes, Aunt Cath."

"So let's go back to the party," Catherine picked her up and carried her back to the yard.

Catherine saw Steve being surrounded by the mothers of the children's friends and he looked at Catherine as if asking for help.

Catherine came over to save him. "Steve, the waiters are in need of you in the kitchen."

"Thanks for letting me know," he said to Catherine and went to the kitchen.

Some time later, Steve called on the guests to sing "Happy Birthday" to Paul and Philip.

Steve was photographed with the boys, Alice and Catherine.

"They make a beautiful family," Danny told Lou.

"I agree. I didn't know Steve was dating," Lou replied.

"And he isn't. Not yet."


	8. Chapter 8

After the party was over, Danny stayed at Steve's house.

"Isn't she leaving?" Danny asked as he helped Steve pick up the trash in the yard.

"Of course she is leaving, Danny. She is bathing the children to help me."

"Okay," Danny replied and looked at Steve. "He seems happy that she's here," Danny thought.

"There's a disposable cup all over the yard," Steve said as he swept.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone to clean up now. I'm leaving," Danny said and patted Steve on the back. "Have a good night."

"Have a good night too," Steve replied.

Half an hour later, Catherine came down the stairs while Steve swept the room.

"You did very well to have removed the carpets," Catherine told him.

Steve smiled. "I am also happy to have removed the carpets."

"Well, the kids are already in bed, I need to go now. I already called a taxi," Catherine said.

"Thank you, Catherine, I really appreciate your help."

"You're welcome," Catherine said and headed for the door.

Steve opened the door for her and they were looking each other.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"I was just admiring the sparkle of your eyes," Steve said timidly.

Catherine smiled. "Well, I'm going to wait for the taxi outside."

Steve touched her arm. "No, don't be out there alone. Wait here and when the taxi arrives you get out," he said.

"Ok," She smiled and Steve couldn't resist. He kissed her and she responded to his kiss.

When their lips parted, Catherine looked up and saw the children looking at them.

"Oh my God! We were caught in flagrante," Catherine smiled and said.

Steve looked at the children and put his hands on his hips. "Go to bed now!"

They ran back to the bedroom when Steve gave the order.

"Poor kids, Steve. The way you said it, they really thought you were fighting with them.

"I'll talk to them later," Steve replied.

The taxi arrived at Steve's gate and Catherine said goodbye and left.

Catherine arrived at her house and felt alone. Steve's house seemed so full of life. She had loved to put the kids to sleep, she had loved his kiss, and now she was there alone.

Steve went to the children's room and they were lying down. The boys were fine, but Alice was crying hugging the doll that Catherine had given her.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Steve asked.

Alice didn't answer and Steve picked her up. "I wasn't fighting with you and your brothers, honey. I just told you to go back to bed. Dad didn't fight with you, okay?"

"Okay," Alice replied. Steve took a towel and wiped her tears away.

"Daddy loves you," Steve said and put her to bed again.

Steve turned off the light and turned on the bedsidelamp. "Good night, I love you three."

Steve left the kids' room, locked the doors, turned on the alarm, turned off the lights and went to his room.

After showering and dressing to sleep, he lay on the bed and called Catherine without even knowing what he would say to her.

"Steve?"

"Hi, Catherine. I just called to see if you got home well."

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," she replied. She was happy that he called her.

"Good," he replied.

"And the kids?" she asked.

"Alice was sad with me and was crying, but I already told her that I love her and was not fighting with her or the boys."

"Alice is very sweet, insecure and very sentimental," Catherine told him.

"It's true. What about Philip?" Steve asked.

"Philip is very loving, and Paul is a born leader." Catherine was analyzing the children's personality.

"And I?" Steve asked.

"You? You are beautiful and intelligent, and you kiss very well," Catherine replied.

Steve smiled. "You also kiss very well, and you are beautiful, sweet, intelligent, kind, and you own half of the generosity that exists in the world."

"Thank you, Steve. It means a lot to me to hear that. I have spent years listening to my ex-husband's horrible things."

"He's an imbecile. How could he lose a woman like you?" Steve said.

Catherine smiled and did not answer. Steve understood that she didn't want to talk anymore. "I'm going to let you sleep now," he said.

"Good night, Steve. I had a lot of fun at the boys' party and I loved the two cakes. You are really exaggerated, you know? You just had to make a cake with the two superheroes together."

"But the superheroes were not from the same universe, Catherine."

Catherine laughed. "Well, I don't know much about superheroes."

"Since you like cake so much, maybe you can come tomorrow and get a big piece of cake . We have a lot of cake and the kids and I won't be able to eat it all." Steve smiled as he spoke.

"Maybe I will go," she said in a seductive voice.

"I'll wait. Good night."

"Good night, Steve."

The next day, it was Sunday, and Catherine arrived at Steve's after lunch. Danny opened the door for her.

"Hi!" Catherine told him.

"Hi! Steve is not at home. Alice didn't wake up very well and Steve went to take her to the hospital and I'm taking care of the boys."

"And what does she have?" Catherine was worried about Alice.

"I don't know," Danny replied.

The boys heard her voice and went to the door. "Come on, Aunt Cath." Philip and Paul pulled her into the house. Danny had to get out of the way so he wouldn't get hit.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? The boys pulled me and I lost my balance," Catherine told Danny.

"It's okay. It is clear that they are much happier to see you," Danny told her.

"I'm worried about Alice. I'm going to call Steve," Catherine told Danny. She tried to speak to Steve, but he didn't answer the call.

"Aunt Cath, sit here with us," Paul called her to sit with him and Philip on the couch.

Catherine sat between them and the two snuggled up to her.

"Aunt Cath, Alice is sick," Philip said.

"She'll be fine, my loves. Don't worry," Catherine told the boys as she stroked their hair.

"Well, since you're here, I'm leaving. I came to do Steve a favor, but I also need to go see my son today," Danny told Catherine.

"Okay, I'll take care of them until Steve comes back," Catherine replied.

Danny left and Catherine stayed with the boys waiting for Steve and Alice to arrive.

Steve came home with Alice two hours later and found Catherine watching cartoons with the boys.

"See who's here, Alice," Steve said.

Alice had her head on Steve's shoulder and raised her head to look at Catherine.

Steve approached Catherine and she reached for Alice.

Catherine took her and hugged her. "I am here to take care of you, my love."

Steve looked at Catherine lovingly caring for Alice and wished she never left.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve sat in his armchair and the boys ran over to him.

"Calm!" Steve told the boys and picked them up.

"What does Alice have, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Sore throat. I bought the medicine and already gave her the first dose in the car."

"Don't forget to write down the times, this is very important," Catherine replied.

"I won't forget, Catherine. Where's Danny? I left him here to look after the boys."

"He's gone," Paul replied before Catherine answer.

"I told him I would look after the boys until you arrived," Catherine said.

"What about you, dear? You are so quiet," Catherine said to Alice.

Alice put her hand on her throat. "It hurts here, Aunt Cath."

"I know, my love. But you are going to take the medication and it will get better soon."

Alice just nodded.

"She won't be able to go to daycare tomorrow, Steve," Catherine told him.

"I know, I'll be staying at home with them," Steve replied.

"Well, I didn't know that Alice was sick, and I came here because someone promised me a birthday cake," Catherine told Steve.

"I'll get it for you," Steve put the boys on the floor and went to the kitchen.

"Do you want cake, Alice?" Catherine asked as she brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face.

"Not."

"Do you want me to make you a soup?"

"I don't know, Aunt Cath."

"I will prepare a very tasty soup for you to have dinner." Catherine laid her on the couch and went to the kitchen too.

Steve had a plate in his hand. "I was going to take the cake for you."

"Can I make Alice a soup? I think it will be difficult for her to eat solid food," Catherine said as she took the plate of cake from his hands.

"Sure, Cath. Make yourself at home," Steve replied.

"Thanks."

Catherine ate the cake while Steve watched her. He was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Your mouth is dirty," he told her when she finished eating.

"Come here," he pulled and kissed her passionately. "I've been looking for you my whole life. Where have you been?"

Catherine just smiled and he kissed her again.

Steve felt someone pulling on his pants, he broke the kiss and looked down.

"Daddy, Alice wants water," Philip said.

"Okay, son, I'm going to get Alice water," Steve replied.

Catherine released him and he apologized for the lack of privacy. "It's okay, don't worry," she replied.

Catherine prepared the soup for Alice, but the boys wanted to eat too.

"Come on, Alice, eat just a little more," Catherine said as she brought the soup spoon to Alice's mouth.

Alice ate almost everything and Catherine celebrated. "Good girl!"

Catherine looked at the boys who also ate everything. "It was good?"

"Yes, Aunt Cath."

"I'm glad you liked it," Catherine said.

Steve came out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand. "It really is very good."

"Thank you, if I knew everyone was going to eat, I would have done more."

"I left soup to you," Steve told her.

"Okay," Catherine replied. She looked around and thought that was the family she wanted one day, but never had. She was a little sad because she was getting attached to them and didn't know where her relationship with Steve would go. "In fact, we don't even have a relationship," she thought.

"Some problem?" Steve asked when he noticed that her face suddenly changed.

"Oh, no. It's okay." She collected the children's dishes and took them to the kitchen. She was going to wash the dishes when Steve interrupted her.

"Let me do this, Cath."

Steve was doing the dishes and cutlery while Catherine looked at him. "I'm in love," she finally realized.

"Steve, I need to go. Don't forget Alice's medicine schedule."

"But are you leaving yet? Did I or the children do something that upset you?" He asked.

"What? No! I just need to go. I have to work tomorrow," she replied.

Steve dried his hands on the tea towel and hugged her. "Thanks for everything, Cath." He kissed her slowly as his hands roamed on her back. "I will miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," she replied.

"Do you want to take cake?" he asked.

"I want to. Can you take this for me while I call a cab and say goodbye to the kids?" Catherine asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"I need to go, my loves," Catherine said to the children.

"Stay here, Aunt Cath," Philip asked.

Catherine kissed Paul and Philip on the head. "I can't, honey."

Catherine also kissed Alice's head. "Get better soon, dear."

Steve handed her a bag.

"Thank you," she said.

Catherine approached the door and looked at them. "Love you."

"I will accompany you to the gate," Steve told her.

Steve took her to the gate and the taxi arrived soon.

"Bye, Steve."

He kissed her quickly. "Bye, Cath."

In the days that followed, Steve did not take the children to daycare. He stayed with them on Monday, Tani took care of them on Tuesday and Junior took care of them on Wednesday. Catherine wanted to go to his house after work, but since he didn't call her, she didn't know whether to go or not, so she just called to see how the kids were doing, and if Alice was better.

After she ended the call, she wondered what was going on in his heart. Does he like me like I like him? And then there are the children. If he doesn't want to see me anymore I will suffer, but I can handle it. But what about children? If I have to get away from them, I won't be able to handle it and neither will they. "

"I'm so confused," Catherine thought.

The next day was a holiday, and Steve slept a little longer. He woke up with the kids jumping on the bed. "Hey, what is this?"

"Wake up, Daddy!" Paul said and jumped on Steve. Steve tickled him and stood up. Alice needed to take the medicine.

"Come on, Alice. Come and take your medicine," Steve took her hand and went to the kitchen.

Steve gave Alice the medicine and was then preparing the children's breakfast. He thought about inviting Catherine out to lunch with him and the kids. "But what if she already has an appointment?" he thought. "Well, it never hurts to try, I'll call her."

The doorbell rang and interrupted Steve's thoughts. He went into the living room and opened the door, but there was no one on the porch. He looked around and saw no one. When he was about to close the door, he noticed an envelope on the porch floor.

"How strange," he thought.

Steve bent down and picked up the envelope. He opened the envelope and read the letter, and the contents terrified him.

Some time later...

Catherine was at home when someone knocked on her door. She opened the door and Steve was there with the kids, a suitcase and some toys.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi, Aunt Cath!" The children hugged her legs.

"Hi, my loves! I missed you so much!"

Steve looked into her house and saw a suitcase in the living room.

"Hey, Cath. Are you going to travel?" he asked and looked nervous.

"My parents are on vacation and have rented a house in Maui. My father invited me to spend these four days with him and my mother. My brother will also be there with my sister-in-law and my nephews."

"Okay, I'm sorry for delaying you," Steve grabbed the suitcase and was going out with the kids.

"What happened, Steve?" she asked when she realized he was bewildered.

"I was going to ask you a favor, but I'm not going to hinder your trip."

"Tell me what happened," she asked.

Steve handed her the letter and she read it. "Oh my God!" Catherine looked at the children and then looked at Steve.

"I can take them to Maui with me," Catherine told him.

"Would you do me that big favor?" he asked.

"Of course, Steve."

"I need to find out who wrote this, and I can't concentrate on it with the kids around," Steve told her.

"Well, I'm going to need your authorization and tickets," Catherine replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can take you by helicopter. Let me call Kamekona," Steve said and picked up the phone.

Catherine looked at the children and they were scared.

"We're going to take a helicopter ride! Isn't that really cool?" Catherine said to cheer them up.

"Wow!" Philip said.

"I'm afraid, Aunt Cath," Alice said.

"You are silly, Alice," Paul said to the girl.

"Paul, you can't talk to your sister like that. Apologize," Catherine said to the boy.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Paul replied.

"It's okay, come on," Steve took the children's suitcase and Catherine's suitcase.

"Come on, my loves," Catherine said to the children.

Alice didn't move and Catherine soothed her. "Don't be afraid, my love." Catherine held out her hand to Alice. The girl held tightly to Catherine's hand and went with her.

Steve drove carefully, checking every moment that they weren't being followed.

Steve arrived with Catherine and the children and Kamekona was waiting for them.

"Catherine, this is Kamekona." Steve introduced him to her.

"Hi, I didn't know you personally, but I know your trailer is very famous on the island," Catherine told Kamekona.

"Steve, you need to bring the lady to try the best shrimp on the island," Kamekona said.

Catherine looked at Steve and smiled. "He will do that, for sure," Catherine replied to Kamekona.

"I will do?" Steve asked her with a questioning expression on his face.

"Yes, you owe me."

"I liked her," Kamekona said to Steve.

Steve just smiled. He put the kids in the helicopter and Alice sat between Paul and Philip. She was scared and Philip took her hand.

While Steve was flying, Catherine was thoughtful. "Who would have the courage to threaten three innocent kids? How am I going to explain the presence of the kids to my mother? It won't be easy."

Steve was serious, intent, and Catherine thought he looked even more handsome that way.

"Aunt Cath, I'm not scared anymore, I'm enjoying it," Alice said.

"See, darling? I said it was going to be really cool," Catherine replied.

Steve looked at Catherine and thought he was asking her a huge favor, and she didn't refuse to help him. He really liked her and was looking forward to a moment alone with her, but there was always something going on in his life.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"What's it?" she asked.

"Nothing, Catherine. I'm fine, just worried," Steve replied.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them as if they were mine, believe me."

"I believe you," Steve replied.

"When we get there I will ask my dad to pick us up," Catherine told Steve.

"Thank him for me, Catherine."

"Okay, Steve."

Steve arrived in Maui with Catherine and the children and the hardest part was saying goodbye.

"Are you coming back, Daddy?" Alice asked and was already crying.

Steve crouched down to face Alice. "Come here, dear." Steve hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Of course I'm going back, Alice. Okay?"

"Okay," Alice replied.

Steve called the boys for a hug and also kissed their forehead. "I'll be back soon. Obey Aunt Cath. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." The boys answered.

Steve got up and approached Catherine. He pulled her gently and hugged her. "Thank you, Catherine. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome, sailor," she looked at him expecting a kiss and Steve didn't let her down.

"I'll be back soon," he said after the kiss.

"Stay safe," she replied before seeing him get on the helicopter and leave again.

Catherine called her father and he picked her up at the airport.

Catherine's father, Jack, was surprised when he saw that she was accompanied by three kids.

"Who are they, daughter?" he asked as he hugged her.

"They are my boyfriend's children," Catherine replied to her father. She didn't know if she had a relationship, let alone what the status of that relationship was, but she didn't want to explain further about the kids.

"Really? I didn't know you were dating after you broke up with your husband."

"Yes, I am, Dad. And these are Alice, Paul and Philip."

"He's my father," Catherine told the children.

"Do you have a father, Aunt Cath?" they asked.

Catherine smiled. "Yes, I have a father."

"And do you also have a mother?" Philip asked.

"Yes, Philip, I also have a mother," Catherine replied. She feared the next question and could not escape it.

"And why don't I have a mother?" Philip asked.

"Honey, Daddy will talk to you about it later. Okay? We need to go now."

Jack took Catherine and the kids to the house he had rented for the holidays.

"It's a great condo, Dad," Catherine told Jack. It was a very beautiful place and had leisure options for children.

"A playground, Aunt Cath," Paul said.

"I will bring you guys here later," she replied.

Catherine's mother, Laura, opened the door and saw her husband arrive with Catherine and the children. "What madness did Catherine do this time?" Laura thought.

Catherine hugged her mother and kissed her. "Hey, mom. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, daughter."

Laura looked at the children and then looked at Catherine. Catherine usually understood her mother only by the way she looked at her.

"They are my boyfriend's children," Catherine told her. "Alice, Philip and Paul."

"Hello," Laura said to the children.

"Hello," they replied.

"Why don't you go outside? There are more children over there," Jack said to Alice and the boys, but they stayed in the same place.

"Come on, come on," Jack took them by the hand and took them to play with his grandchildren.

Catherine asked about her brother. "Where are Richard and my sister-in-law?"

"Richard and Marjorie went shopping, but they should be back soon," Laura replied.

Catherine's nephews were 6 and 7 years old and weren't interested in playing with Philip and Paul who were 3 years old.

Jack left the kids in the yard and went back to the living room where Laura and Catherine were talking.

"I left the kids outside. They're still just watching each other, but I'm sure they will soon be playing together."

"Does the house have a pool, Dad?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, but the access to the pool is closed, don't worry," Jack replied.

"Are you sure? Paul is very agitated and I need to keep an eye on him all the time," Catherine replied.

"I'm sure, daughter. Stay calm."

"Catherine, I'm your mother and I know you. What are you not telling us? Don't lie to me and your father," Laura was serious with Catherine.

"I didn't lie to you, mom," Catherine said.

"Where's the mother of these children?" Laura asked.

"They don't have a mother. Steve adopted them."

"AND?" Laura asked.

Catherine sighed. "Steve is head of the Hawaii task force, Mom. He received a letter where someone threatened the children. He needs to find out who is doing this, but he will not be able to do that if the children are around. So he asked me to stay with the kids for a few days."

"Are you talking about Steven McGarrett? The same Steven McGarrett from the Navy?" Jack asked.

"Yes Dad."

"Catherine, Steven McGarrett certainly has a lot of enemies, you shouldn't be involved in that," Jack told her.

"And you shouldn't be involved with him either," Laura said.

"Mom, I suffered in silence for years in an unhappy marriage and you never advised me to get out of it. I like Steve and I will not give up on my happiness, because only now have I discovered what it is. And I love these children too."

"You're putting our lives at risk, Catherine. Don't you think about your nephews? I don't want this man's kids here!" Laura was emphatic.

Catherine stood up with her usual calm, but she was hurt by her mother. "Don't worry, mom. I'm leaving your house now."

Catherine went into the yard, hugged and kissed her nephews, took Alice and the boys, also took her bags and left her parents' house.

"Wait, my daughter," Jack told her.

"I saw an advertisement for a furnished apartment here inside the condo, Dad. I'll see if it's still available," Catherine replied. She was hurt by her mother's lack of support.

"Get in the car with the kids, I'll take you there," Jack told her.

Catherine accepted her father's offer. She managed to rent an apartment for a week and then went out with the children to shop. Her father left her at the supermarket and then came back to pick her up.

The children were tired from the busy day and slept early. Catherine was also ready to sleep when Steve called her.

"Hey, sailor."

"Hey, Cath. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, the children are sleeping. I will show you." Catherine took the phone to the children's room and showed them sleeping.

Steve sighed. "I'm missing them so much."

"They also asked when you would be back," Catherine told him.

"I already saw the kids, now let me see you," Steve told her.

Catherine was wearing a very nice long nightgown and Steve thought she was very sexy.

"You look amazing! I wish I was with you now," he told her.

She smiled. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

"I know we didn't have time together, just the two of us, but I really want it, believe me," Steve told Catherine.

"I believe you, Steve. Have you found out anything yet?"

"No. I don't have any leads yet, but I received another threat today," he replied.

"And what did they say?" she was more concerned.

"It said the same thing as the previous note." Steve sighed and looked a little stunned.

"I know you're going to make it, I believe in you, I believe in your ability," Catherine told him.

"Thanks, Cath. I'm going to try to sleep, but I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Call tomorrow morning to talk to them," Catherine asked.

"I'm going to call, Cath. Didn't your parents complain about you taking three kids to their home?" Steve asked.

"Actually, I rented a small apartment. So the kids and I can be more comfortable. My mom can be a little systematic at times," Catherine replied.

"Oh, Catherine. I didn't want to cause you any problems with your family, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Steve. Try to sleep now, have a nice night. Rest easy because I'm taking care of them as if they were my children."

"Thanks, Cath. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Bye, Steve," Catherine answered.

The next morning...

Catherine woke up with Philip calling her. "Aunt Cath, Grandpa is outside, and he is calling you."

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"Grandpa Jack," Philip said again.

Catherine understood that he was talking about her father. "Okay. Thanks for calling me, Philip."

"I'm hungry, Aunt Cath."

"Okay, honey. I'm going to prepare your breakfast."

Catherine got up from the bed and found Paul and Alice watching TV in the living room. "Good morning, my dears."

"Good morning, Aunt Cath. Grandpa's outside," Paul said.

"Good morning," Alice replied.

Catherine took the keys to the house and opened the door for her father. "Good morning, Dad. I'm sorry for the delay, I was sleeping."

"Good morning, daughter. I brought some things for breakfast."

"You didn't have to worry, Dad. We went shopping yesterday, remember?" Catherine told him.

"But the nut cake I make to you, you don't buy anywhere," Jack said and handed it to her.

"Wow! This cake is unique, and I can't really get it anywhere, just from the best dad in the world," Catherine hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Come in and have breakfast with us."

Jack came in and the children smiled at him. "Hi Grandpa!" Philip said enthusiastically.

"Hello, I came to have breakfast with you," Jack said to the children.

"They sure heard the boys call you grandpa and are doing the same thing," Catherine said referring to her nephews, and Philip and Paul.

"It's okay. I love being a grandfather and the more grandchildren the better. I would never complain about that," Jack said.

Catherine smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Catherine set up the table for breakfast and then sat down to eat with her father and the kids. She was thinking about Steve, he had said he would call in the morning.

While Catherine was thinking about him, Steve was in a prison room, waiting to talk to a guy he had arrested some time ago. The guard took the prisoner to the room where Steve waited anxiously.

"Oh, no! What do you want now, man?" he asked when he saw Steve.

"Sit down!" Steve said and he did.

Steve put the note with the threats in front of him. "Did you send this to me?"

The prisoner read the note and looked at Steve. "No. I can be many things, but I'm not a monster. I don't threaten children."

Steve was discouraged.

"And I don't think it's anyone from this prison. If there were any plans against you, I would definitely know."

Steve took the note back and stood up. "Thanks." He left the room and left the inmate surprised by his thanks.

Steve got out of prison and Danny was waiting for him in the car.

"So what? Was it him?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. And I don't know what else to think," Steve leaned his head back in the seat car and closed his eyes.

"What is that? Are you meditating?" Danny asked.

"I'm tired, Danny. I haven't slept in three days."

Danny sighed. He didn't know if he should give Steve his opinion, but he did it anyway.

"Steve, return these children to the orphanage."

"What? Are you crazy?" Steve asked.

You took for yourself a problem that wasn't yours. And you're involved with a married woman. I never thought I'd see this, but you're doing it now, and that's totally out of your character," Danny told him.

"She's not married anymore, Danny."

"She didn't get divorced, so she's married," Danny replied.

"Catherine is no longer married and I'm not returning my children to the orphanage. I am their father! You may think they aren't important to me, but they are. I love them and I am their father," Steve replied vehemently.

"Deep down you know I'm right," Danny said.

"No, you aren't right. They aren't like objects that I bought and took home and now I am going to return because I didn't like it," Steve replied.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to be tough on you, but if you want to hear what I really think, I'll say: give them back because you can't protect them!"

Steve looked at Danny and stopped the car. He opened the door, got out of the car and walked.

"Steve, stop being ridiculous, come back here!" Danny shouted, but Steve crossed the road and disappeared from Danny's field of vision.

After breakfast, Catherine's father returned to his house and Catherine was cleaning the table after collecting the dishes.

Steve sat on a park bench and made a video call to Catherine.

Catherine saw that Steve was calling her and smiled. "It's daddy!" She told the children and sat with them on the couch.

"Daddy!" The children screamed when they saw Steve.

"Hi," Steve said and was moved. He wiped away some tears and Catherine realized that he was not well.

Philip and Paul were sharing the news, talking about the apartment, about the playground, about Catherine's father and other things, while Alice was quiet just looking at him fondly.

"Let Alice speak too," Catherine said to Philip and Paul.

"Okay. Speak, Alice!" Paul said.

"I love you, Daddy. Come back soon," Alice told Steve.

"I love you, too. I love you all," Steve said.

Catherine smiled at him. "Come back soon, sailor."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm trying. I miss you too," Steve told Catherine and the children.

"We want to go home," Alice told him.

Steve ran a hand over his face. "I know, daughter."

"Daddy, I didn't disobey Aunt Cath," Paul said.

"That's great, son. Keep being nice to Aunt Cath," Steve replied.

"Alice and I were nice too, Daddy," Philip said.

"Great, son. You three are awesome," Steve replied.

"It's true, they are being very obedient and they even won a grandpa. My dad likes them," Catherine told Steve.

Steve smiled.

"Grandpa is cool," Alice gave her opinion of Catherine's father for the first time.

"So be nice to him too," Steve said to the kids.

"Okay, Daddy!" Paul replied.

"Well, I need to go now. I'll call you later, Catherine."

"Okay, have a good day at work," Catherine told Steve.

"Thank you, Cath. Have a good day, too."

"Say goodbye to Daddy," Catherine told the children.

"Bye daddy!" They shouted and waved at Steve.

"I love you," Steve said and ended the call.

Steve took a cab and went to the headquarters.

Catherine placed the phone on the coffee table and hugged the children. "So? Was it nice to talk to Daddy?"

"Yes, I miss my daddy," Alice replied.

"Me too," Philip and Paul replied.

"I miss him too," Catherine said. She tickled the children, making them laugh. "How about we go to the beach? Then we can have ice cream and whatever else you want."

"Wow!" The children celebrated.

Catherine spent the day away from home with the kids and did not return home until the end of the day. Steve called and talked to her and the kids and then Catherine put the kids to sleep.

The next day, Catherine was invited to lunch at her parents' house. She was reluctant to go, but agreed to go with the children.

Catherine showed the kids the buoys her father had bought. "Look what Grandpa bought so you can get in the pool!"

"Cool!" Paul said.

"Come here, dear, let me put the buoy on you," Catherine said to Paul. She also placed the buoy on Alice and Philip. She placed the kids in the pool and then sat on the edge to watch them.

"Come, Aunt Cath!" Alice called her into the pool.

"I'm going, my love," Catherine told the girl. She was thinking that the next day was already Monday, she would have to be at work, and Steve hadn't solved the problem yet. " What am I going to do?" She thought.

Catherine's nephews also went into the pool and Philip was wanting to play with them. Philip was ignored and Catherine called her nephews.

"Why did you do that? He just wants to play with you. You made me very sad doing it with him," Catherine said fondly.

"But I don't want to play with him, aunt."

"But why?" Catherine asked.

"He's adopted," the younger nephew replied and went back to the pool.

"Aunt Cath, what is adopted?" Philip asked.

Catherine stroked his face with her hand. "It is nothing you need to worry about, my love." She went into the pool and picked him up. "Came play with me."

After lunch she came home with the children because she was upset about the pool episode. Her nephew was only six and if he said that Philip was adopted it was because he had heard it from someone.

The day passed and Steve didn't call. At night, Catherine put the children to sleep and then went to her bedroom. She tried to speak to Steve but he didn't answer her. She was thinking about everything that had happened in her life lately and ended up falling asleep.

Catherine got up in the middle of the night, went to the kitchen and drank water, then went to the children's room and smiled when she saw them sleep.

Someone knocked on the door and she was startled. Catherine approached the door and asked who it was.

"It's me, Catherine," Steve replied.

Catherine opened the door and hugged him. "Steve!"

He hugged her too. "Hey, Cath."

Catherine loosened her hold and looked at his face. Steve was sad, with an expression of defeat.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, don't think I'm a monster," Steve said and she looked at him in denial.

"Not! You can't be thinking about returning the children," she said and Steve started to cry.

"You can't do that, Steve. You love them, I'm sure of it, and they love you, too. They can't be abandoned a second time. Don't break their hearts and mine."

"I haven't found out anything, Catherine. I haven't slept much in those four days and haven't any leads. I can't protect them."

Catherine touched Steve's face with both hands. "Take your time, Steve. I'll keep looking after them. Please don't leave them."

"What about your job? You had to be at the daycare at eight."

"Don't mind my job, let me handle it. You will find that person, I know that, I trust you."

Steve stroked her face and kissed her lightly. "OK."

"Stay here tomorrow, spend the day with them and return to the island on Tuesday to continue investigations."

Steve rested his forehead against hers. "I'm going to do this. I have no words to thank you for what you have done for me. Thank you. Thank you for calming me down, for bringing me to reason."

"You're welcome," she replied and kissed him. As she kissed him, Catherine unfastened the buttons on his shirt, sparking him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure you're all I want."

PS: Thanks for your review on this or any other story.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine woke with Steve calling her and kissing her neck.

"Cath, wake up. You need to get dressed, the kids are knocking on the bedroom door."

"Hmm?" she asked still sleepy.

"Children want to come in," he replied.

Catherine stood up quickly and looked for her clothes on the bedroom floor, but the clothes were in Steve's hand.

"Your clothes are here."

Catherine picked up her clothes and dressed quickly. "I'm ready, you can open the door."

Steve opened the door and the children smiled in surprise, with their little eyes shining with happiness! "Daddy!"

"Hey, my loves!" Steve told them.

The children clung to his legs and he sat on the bed. The children climbed on to the bed and hugged him, almost hanging him "Easy, children!"

"Wow, they are very happy," Catherine said. And she was also happy that he was there. She closed her eyes and thought about the night they had together. "It just wasn't a perfect night because of the problems we're facing, but I'm really happy," Catherine thought.

Catherine left Steve with the children and went to prepare breakfast.

"Daddy was really missing you," Steve told them.

"I want to go home, daddy," Paul told him.

"Me too," Alice agreed with Paul.

"I want to go home, too, but I want to be with Aunt Cath there too," Philip told Steve.

"How many requests, huh? But I can't take you home now. And if you keep saying you want to leave, Aunt Cath will be very sad with you. She will think you don't like her."

"But we like her, Daddy. She can go with us," Paul replied.

"Aunt Cath can live with us," Alice said.

"Can grandpa live with us too?" Philip asked.

"We will talk about all this later, but now you need to brush your teeth. Come on."

Steve got up and took them to brush their teeth.

"We can do this alone, Daddy," Alice told him.

"Really? Okay, so I'm going to let you guys do this alone." Steve left them brushing their teeth and went to the kitchen.

"I heard your emotional blackmail," Catherine told him.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. But I can't tell them the real reason why I can't take them home."

"I know," she replied.

She was putting cereal in the bowl for the kids when Steve hugged her and was kissing her shoulder.

"You made me very happy tonight," he told her.

"You also made me very happy."

Someone knocked on the door and Steve was startled.

"It's okay, you can open the door," Catherine told him. She knew it was her father.

Paul was trying to open the door, but Steve stopped him. His instinct has always taught him to be cautious. I mean, sometimes.

"Admiral," Steve said when he opened the door.

"Commander McGarrett! It's good to see you after so many years. The last time I saw you, you were graduating. But I've always followed your career in the Navy."

"Oh really?" Steve asked.

"Yes. But changing the subject, I came to have breakfast with my daughter."

"Of course, Admiral, please come in."

"Thank you," he replied and entered.

"Grandpa!" The children ran to him.

"Hello!" he replied.

"What did you bring today, grandpa?" Alice asked.

"What is this, Alice? This is impolite," Steve told her.

Her eyes immediately filled with tears when Steve fought with her. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I brought a lot of nice things," Jack replied to Alice and then looked at Steve. "Don't fight with her, I was the one who got them used to it."

Catherine came out of the kitchen to hug and kiss her father. "Good morning Dad."

"Good morning daughter."

"Did you remember my father, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, Catherine. I always saw him talking to my dad," Steve replied.

"My dad comes to have breakfast with me and the kids every day," Catherine told him.

"This is great," Steve replied.

"Really great. I love these kids," Jack said.

"Thanks," Steve told him.

"Come and see what Grandpa brought, Alice," Jack said to the girl.

Alice looked at Steve waiting for his permission, since he had fought with her.

"Go on, daughter," Steve told her.

After breakfast, Jack called Steve for a walk and Steve accompanied him.

"So, Steve, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Jack asked.

Steve laughed, but then he regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, I'm not making fun of you. I just found the question funny because of my age and Catherine's age."

"You will learn that the children grow up, but our worries about them only increase over time. Catherine will always be my little girl, no matter how old she is. You will learn this from Alice," Jack said to Steve.

"You are right. I'm sorry."

"Excuses accepted," Jack replied.

"Well, answering your question, I already dream of a family with Catherine, Alice, Philip and Paul, but I don't know if she wants it too," Steve said.

"So you need to find that out. Just don't make my daughter suffer, she has suffered enough in this life."

"Are you talking about her ex-husband?" Steve asked.

"You don't know much about her life, do you? Catherine's mother died in childbirth, my wife couldn't hold her before die. I was young and widowed with a newborn daughter when I met my current wife. Well, I got married again, but today I recognize that I didn't make the best choice. "

"I didn't know that your wife wasn't Catherine's real mother," Steve said.

"She didn't mistreat Catherine, but there was also no love, do you understand? I traveled a lot because of my job in the navy and I think Catherine always felt very alone."

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

"Then she got married, but I never really liked my son-in-law. And when she lost my granddaughter, I thought I would lose her too. I'm happy that she's recovering. Before, I didn't see her smile anymore and now she's always smiling. I'm glad that you and your kids are doing her so well."

"She also does us a lot of good, and the kids and I kind of can't live without her anymore," Steve replied.

After the walk with Catherine's father, Steve came back to stay with her and the children. After lunch he was watching TV in the bedroom with the kids and Catherine was putting the clothes in the machine and cleaning the house. When she finished and went to the bedroom, the four were asleep. She smiled and let them sleep.

Catherine left the apartment and decided to sit on a bench under a tree, listening to the birds sing.

She had been there for almost fifteen minutes when her ex-husband appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your mother told me you were here. Catherine, I want you to come home."

"I'm not coming back. Our wedding is over and you know it," Catherine told him.

"It's because of these kids, isn't it? You don't want to go back because of them."

"I don't want to go back because I don't love you. In fact, today I know that I never loved you because now I know what real love is," Catherine replied and made him furious.

Alice woke up and got out of bed. She looked for Catherine and didn't find her, so she opened the door and went out into the hall. She looked through the bars and saw Catherine below. She entered the apartment again and woke Steve. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Steve woke up scared. "What is it, Alice?"

"There's a man down there squeezing Aunt Cath's arm and she punched him."


	14. Chapter 14

Steve stood up carefully so as not to wake Paul and Philip and told Alice not to leave the room. He opened the door and ran down the hall and down the side stairs.

"What's going on, Cath?" Steve asked before he even reached her.

"This is none of your business," her ex-husband replied.

Steve went in Sam's direction and he was furious. Catherine stood between them. "Please stop," she told them.

Steve complied with her request, but was alert.

"Please go," she said to Sam.

"I don't leave here without you," Sam replied.

"Do you prefer to get out of here handcuffed?" Steve asked.

Sam left, but he was outraged. "This is not going to end like this," he thought.

"Did he hurt you Catherine?" Steve asked while he looked at her arms. He saw a red spot on her arm and wanted her to be the police station.

"No, Steve. I'll be fine," she replied.

"You can't let him get away with it, Cath! How am I going to get back to Oahu knowing you're not safe here?"

"He's not coming back, Steve. I just don't want any more trouble, please," Catherine told him.

"Okay. Just know that I don't agree," Steve replied.

"Thank you for understanding me," she said.

"Alice saw him squeezing your arm and she woke me up," Steve said to Catherine.

"I'm sorry that she saw that," Catherine replied.

"She also said that you punched him."

"Yes, I did," Catherine said.

Catherine went back into the house with Steve and Alice was in the same place where Steve told her to stay.

"Aunt Cath, are you okay?" Alice was concerned.

"I'm fine, dear. It's okay," Catherine replied and hugged the girl.

Steve was upset and angry. He was wondering if Catherine still liked her ex-husband and she looked like she was guessing his thoughts.

"Steve, I didn't want to protect him. I just wanted him to leave soon. His presence makes me sick, do you understand me?" Catherine told him.

Steve sighed. "Ok, Cath. Let's forget it. I just need you to be careful," he replied.

"I'll be careful," she replied.

A few minutes later, Catherine asked Steve to look after the children while she went to her parents' home.

Catherine arrived at her parents' house very upset. "Mom, why did you tell Sam that I was here? And you still gave him my address. Why do you hate me so much?"

"What is it, Catherine? I don't hate you, on the contrary, I gave Sam your address because he said he was missing you."

Catherine showed her mother her arm. "Missing me? Does that mean missing me? You should be wondering if I wanted to make up with him; and I don't want to."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I didn't mean to upset you."

Catherine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, Mom, just don't do it again, please." Catherine asked.

"I won't," replied the mother.

"Was Steve there, daughter?" Her father asked.

"He was sleeping and Alice woke him up, dad. Can you imagine what could have happened?"

"If Sam knows where you live, get out of that house, Catherine. Come here with the children."

"I will not bring the kids here to be humiliated, dad."

"Who humiliated them, Catherine?" Her brother asked.

"Your children humiliated Philip. Philip is sweet, he is naive as a child his age should be, and they humiliated and mocked him for being adopted. Give my nephews more education," Catherine told him.

"Let's stop this whole discussion!" Jack asked. "You are brothers, you shouldn't be fighting."

"Sorry, Dad. I'm leaving already," Catherine headed for the gate and then returned home.

Catherine knew what her family was thinking. They thought that Steve was only taking advantage of her to take care of his children and, after all, he would leave her and would keep her away from the children.

"He's not going to do this to me," she thought.

Catherine entered the apartment and something in the kitchen smelled good.

"We're in the kitchen," Steve shouted.

Catherine entered the kitchen and found Steve preparing the afternoon snack and the children around him.

"Aunt Cath, Dad made Waffles," Paul said.

"This is very good, my love," Catherine replied.

Steve realized that she was sad.

"Come here to help us," Steve said and pulled her around the waist.

Steve kissed her quickly and she smiled.

"How about waffles with ice cream?" she asked.

"I like it," Steve replied.

"Me too," the children replied cheerfully.

At night, Steve put the children to bed and told them that the next day he would need to leave early. The children asked to go home with him and it broke his heart. "I'll be able to take you home soon, okay?"

He told them a story and stayed in the bedroom until they fell asleep.

Catherine was lying down when Steve entered the bedroom. He laid down next to her and was kissing her shoulder.

"Have the kids slept yet?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, they were a little restless but they fell asleep quickly." Steve answered.

"Did you tell them you're leaving tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I told them. They asked to go home again," Steve replied and thought she was weird. "Are you upset with me?" He asked.

"No. I'm just sad, but I can't explain why. I was upset that Sam came here and I was really mad at my mom for giving him my address, It all got me thinking about my little girl. Anyway, today wasn't a good day. I'm sorry I'm not in the mood, Steve."

Steve turned her to him and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. Just sleeping next to you makes me very happy," he said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. You are so much more than sex to me. You are the special person that I have been looking for my whole life."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Steve woke Catherine up early. "Cath, I'm on my way."

"Going where?" she asked, still sleepy.

"I'm going back to Oahu, remember?" he responded lovingly and smiled. "I think you're still asleep," he said when she didn't reply.

Steve kissed her lightly and spoke next to her ear. "Bye, take care. Don't let that guy in here."

He got up to leave but she took his arm. "Wait, I'll take you to the door."

"No need, go back to sleep," he replied.

Catherine stood up and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry if we didn't have the night we wanted," Catherine told him.

"Many more nights are coming. What matters is that we were together," Steve told her. He kissed her passionately and she hugged him tight.

"I will say goodbye to the children." Steve went to the bedroom and kissed Alice, Philip and Paul on the forehead. Then he stopped at the bedroom door and looked at them one last time before leaving.

Catherine accompanied him to the exit door and they hugged again. The truth was, he didn't want to leave and she didn't want him to leave either. "Until next time, Cath."

Catherine saw him go down the stairs and get into the car he had called to leave. "I love you," she whispered.

Catherine went back to sleep after he left. Two hours later she prepared breakfast and was sitting at the table waiting for the children to wake up.

"A few minutes later, she saw Paul leave his bedroom. "Good morning, love," she told him.

"Good morning, love," Paul imitated her and went to her room, and then returned with a sad face. "Daddy?" he asked her.

"Daddy needed to go to work, Paul."

"Is he coming back at night?" Paul asked.

"No, love. Not tonight."

Catherine saw the disappointment in his eyes and called him close to her. She picked him up and hugged him. Then she realized it was the first time she had picked him up. Alice and Philip were always more affectionate, while Paul was the leader, the most active, the strongest, and she sometimes forgot that he was only three.

"He'll be back as soon as he can, okay? and while he doesn't come back, I'm here." Catherine kissed his forehead and he leaned his head against her shoulder.

Catherine stroked his back as she thought about what she would do when this whole situation came to an end.

Someone knocked on the door and Catherine asked who it was.

"It's me, your dad," Jack replied.

Paul got off Catherine's lap and opened the door.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Hello, Paul. How are you?"

"Daddy's gone, grandpa."

Jack ruffled Paul's hair. "But he'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Go call Alice and Philip for breakfast, dear," Catherine asked Paul.

Paul went to the bedroom and Jack asked his daughter if everything was okay.

"I don't know, Daddy. I'm feeling something strange and I can't explain what it is. I feel like something not very good is going to happen to me," Catherine told her father.

"Stop nonsense, daughter. Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Jack told her.

Steve got home and then left to go to headquarters. The team also had no clues, and he was at a loss as to what to do. He took his file of arrests made in recent years and examined them until the end of the day.

"I don't know what else to do, Danny. This situation is becoming untenable," Steve said.

"Well, you know what the solution is for this case," Danny replied.

"I know. Your solution is to return my children. I will not see them learn to read, I will not teach them how to surf, I will not teach them how to play, I will not see them become teenagers, I will not scare the boys off from my gate when they want to date Alice , I will not give Philip and Paul advice on girls, I will not see them go to college, I will not see them marry, and I will never have grandchildren. This is your big solution to my problem."

"Okay. Forget what I said," Danny said.

Steve went home and called Catherine to speak with her and the children.

"Daddy, come back soon," the children asked.

"I'm trying," Steve replied.

After talking to her and the children, he tried to sleep and failed. He was thinking about the night before when he slept hugging Catherine and now he was there alone.

Steve fell asleep after thinking about it, but woke up to Tani's call.

"Tani, what happened? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Steve asked.

"Boss, this is important. I am analyzing the images from the security cameras on the road around to your house more one time. I felt we were missing something. The last time the threat was left at your door, a car was stood on the road around your home for a few minutes. Then a man came from the direction of your home and got in the car and drove away. We can't claim he came from your house, but it's very suspicious."

"This is really important, Tani."

"I researched the license plate and this car was rented

by a guy named Sam Houston. So I went on his social media and found something unexpected. I'm sending you the photo."

Steve received the photo Tani sent and despaired. "It's a picture of Catherine and her ex-husband, Tani. He's violent, and he's on Maui. My God, how come I didn't think of him before?"

Steve was desperately trying to call Catherine, but she doesn't answered.

A few minutes before ...

Catherine woke up to the sound of the children screaming. She got up quickly and a masked man was holding Alice.

"Alice!" Catherine said.

"What do you want? Take everything you want, but leave the children alone," Catherine said to the man.

Alice bit the man's hand and he released her. She ran towards Catherine, and Paul and Philip did the same.

"Run to grandpa's house!" Catherine told the children.

"How about you, Aunt Cath?" Alice asked.

"Do as I say, please," Catherine said when the man approached her.

The children ran and Catherine fought the intruder when he wanted to go after the children.

"You will not be with these children!" He said and left Catherine stunned.

"Sam?" she said when she recognized his voice.

Catherine pulled on his mask and confirmed that it was her ex-husband.

"Let me through, Catherine!"

"No! Do what you want with me, but leave them alone. They are just innocent children."

The children ran to Jack's house and knocked on the door. "Grandpa! Open the door, grandpa!"

Jack opened the door and saw the children with tears in their eyes. "The bad man caught Aunt Cath, grandpa."

"What?" he said. Jack put the kids into the house and asked his wife to look after them. He and Catherine's brother ran to Catherine's house in despair.

Sam passed Catherine and she grabbed his shirt. He broke free and she ran after him in the hall. When he got close to the stairs Catherine threw herself at him and they both rolled down the stairs.

"My kids no! You are not going to hurt my kids," Catherine said before losing consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Three months later...

Steve was sitting on a park bench while the children were playing. The past three months had been hard for him, for the children, and for Catherine's father. Even Catherine's stepmother felt extremely guilty for telling Sam where Catherine was.

Sam was hospitalized and after he left the hospital he went straight to jail. The children were the only witnesses to what had happened and the police needed their testimony, in a very subtle way, of course, so as not to traumatize them further.

The judge did not like to know everything that happened to the children and took them away from Steve. It was the worst day of his life. The children returned to the orphanage, refused to eat because they missed Steve and Catherine, and were on the verge of getting sick. Because of that, Steve left his job on the task force for a while and went to work as a volunteer in the kitchen of the orphanage to be there for the children's lunch and dinner time.

"I'm proud of you, Steve. Not all fathers, even biological ones, would do what you're doing for them," Danny had told him, acknowledging Steve's love for his children.

The children stayed at the orphanage for a month, until an excellent lawyer hired by Jack, Catherine's father, managed to turn the situation around. Jack was even ready to adopt the children if the judge refused to return them to Steve.

The judge ordered Steve to maintain psychological treatment for the children and to receive a visit from the social worker every two weeks.

Philip was playing with a little girl while her mother was flirting with Steve. She wondered if he was a widower or divorced, because she always saw him alone with the children.

"Where is your mom?" she asked Philip.

Philip stopped to think before answering. For him, the word "mom" only referred to someone. "She's in the hospital because she fell off the stairs. Her name is Cath," Philip replied.

Steve called the kids, he wanted to go home because they were going to have an appointment with the psychologist in the afternoon.

"Bye," Philip said to the little friend and ran to Steve.

Steve was thinking about Catherine while driving on the way home. The day he found out that it was Sam who was threatening the children, he tried to call Catherine and failed, because by that time Catherine and Sam had already rolled down the stairs. Jack and Catherine's brother arrived at the scene and found Sam groaning in pain and Catherine unconscious. She was much more hurt than Sam. When Steve arrived in Maui, Catherine was already in the hospital.

"Admiral, how is she? I came as fast as I could," Steve said.

"Let's stop the formality, Steve. Call me Jack. She's the same way. I'm sorry for calling and telling you over the phone what happened."

"I thank you for calling me, I was desperate. I mean, I'm still desperate. I shouldn't have involved Catherine in my problems. If she hadn't approached me and the kids, it wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that, Steve. My daughter had every right to fall in love again. She couldn't live unhappy just because Sam wanted this."

Disconnecting from his thoughts, Steve came home with the children and after lunch took them to the psychologist.

While he waited for the children's consultation to end, he received a call from Catherine's father. Her heart was racing between the hope that the news was good and the fear that the news was bad.

"Jack?" Steve took the call.

"Hey, Steve. I finally have some good news. Catherine is waking up."

"Really? This is wonderful, Jack! Did she ask for me?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Yes, she asked about you and the children, but I don't think she remembered what happened yet. She's still a little confused," Jack replied.

"I really want to go see her, but I'll have the social worker visit tomorrow," Steve told Jack.

"Don't come, Steve. I'm going to talk to the doctors and ask about the possibility of transferring her to Oahu. Don't risk losing custody of children again. Catherine would hate that. "

"Okay, but I won't be able to wait until she is transferred here, I'll go see her the day after tomorrow. Do you think the kids will be able to see her?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so , Steve. But I'm going to ask the doctors anyway," Jack replied.

"Thanks, Jack. I don't know what I would do without your help. Please tell her why I'm not in the hospital with her. I'm afraid she'll think that I don't care about her."

"I will tell her, Steve. She will understand. I will give you news."

"I thank you again, Jack," Steve said and ended the call.

A few minutes later the children left the office with a lollipop in their hands. The psychologist always gave something to please children.

"I wait for them next week, Mr. McGarrett," said the psychologist.

"Okay, doctor," Steve replied and then looked at the children. "Let's go?"

Steve took them to the parking lot and they stopped next the car. Steve crouched down to talk to them more closely.

"I have some very good news. Aunt Cath is waking up and that means she is getting better!" Steve told the children. He was happy and excited.

The children smiled and were happy too. "Daddy, can Aunt Cath be our mom?" Philip asked and Steve thought how he would answer that question.

Alice and Paul also looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"We'll have to ask her that, son, but we have to wait for her to get better and come home," Steve replied and then helped them into the car.

Steve took the children home and the night was visited by Danny.

"Hi, I brought us some beers," Danny said when Steve opened the door.

"Hi, Danny. Come in, but I'm not going to drink today. I'm cleaning the house, tomorrow we'll have a visit from the social worker."

Danny came in and sat in Steve's armchair while the kids were sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Say hi to Uncle Danny," Steve told the children.

"Hi, Uncle Danny."

"Hi," Danny replied.

"I'm going to the laundry and I'll be right back," Steve said to Danny, but Danny got up and followed him.

"You look different today. You look good, happier," Danny said as Steve put clothes in the washing machine.

"Catherine woke up today. It was only for a few minutes, but the doctors told her father that she is getting better."

"Good," Danny replied and put his hands in his pants pockets. "And what are you going to do when she leaves the hospital?"

Steve smiled. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."


	17. Chapter 17

Steve woke up in the middle of the night with the loud sound of the TV.

He got up from the bed and went to see what was going on. It was cold and Paul was cowering, lying on the couch.

"Paul, what are you doing here? It's too late, son, you should be sleeping. I put you to bed hours ago."

"I'm watching TV, Daddy. I'm scared because there's a noise in the bedroom window." Paul's bed was near the window.

"You can't see that kind of movie, and you can only leave the room at night to go to the bathroom. Come on, you're going to go back to your bed." Steve picked him up and turned off the TV.

"But I'm afraid, Daddy."

"I'm going to stay in your room until you fall asleep. Okay?"

"Okay," Paul replied.

Steve took him back to the children's room and it was very windy outside.

"Is that the noise you heard?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Paul laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"That's just the wind hitting the window, there's nothing wrong. But I'm going to sit in the armchair and wait for you to fall asleep," Steve told Paul. He put the boy on the bed and sat on the armchair as he had promised.

While waiting for Paul to sleep, Steve was thinking about Catherine. He had thought she was very skinny on the last visit. "She must be feeling cold," he thought and regretted not being able to be beside her at the hospital. Steve looked at the children and thought it was a cruel choice. Being by Catherine's side in the hospital meant letting the children go and he knew she wouldn't forgive him if that happened, and he wouldn't forgive himself either.

"Daddy, are you still here?" Paul asked sleepily.

"Yes, son. I'm still here."

At the hospital, Catherine woke up scared. She had dreamed of everything that had happened and woke up just as she fell down the stairs with Sam and hit her head on the floor.

"Oh, my God! The children! Paul, Alice, Philip!" she called them and the nurse approached quickly.

"Calm down, calm down, everything is fine," the nurse said trying to calm her down.

"The children," Catherine repeated.

"Your kids are fine," the nurse said.

"Where I am?" Catherine asked the nurse.

"With all these medical devices and me dressed in white, where do you think you are?"

Catherine looked at the empty chair beside her bed and vaguely remembered seeing her father sitting there, but she didn't know when. "What about my father?" she asked.

"We are at CTI in the middle of the night. Visits are not allowed at this time," the nurse replied.

"My head hurts," Catherine complained.

"Soon the doctor will see you and will prescribe medication. Just stay calm."

"Okay," Catherine replied. She tried to pull the cover to cover herself because she was cold, but her arms were weak. "I'm cold," she said to the nurse.

The nurse covered her and Catherine thanked her.

Catherine was thinking about the things that happened and wondered if Steve was upset with her. "The whole time he thought the kids were being threatened because of him and the cause was me," Catherine thought.

The next day, Steve received a visit from the social worker in the morning and as soon as she left, he traveled to Maui with the children. He arrived at the hospital reception and called Jack. "I'm here at the reception with the kids, Jack."

"She's being moved to a room, Steve. So I think the kids will be able to see her for a few minutes during visiting hours," Jack replied.

"This is great, Jack," Steve smiled.

When the visit was released, Steve left the children with Jack and went into the room to see her.

Catherine smiled when she saw him. "Hey, sailor," she said.

"Hey, Cath!" He came over and hugged her carefully. "I missed you so much."

Catherine wanted to hug him too, but she couldn't. "My arms are weak, I can't hug you."

"It's okay, honey." He sat on the chair beside the bed and took her hand. "I really want to take you home."

"Aren't you mad at me? After all, it was my fault that the children were being threatened," Catherine told him.

"Of course it wasn't your fault, Cath! Don't say nonsense. It never crossed my mind."

"And the kids?" she asked.

"They are there at the reception with your father. They will be able to enter the final 15 minutes of the visit. They are super anxious and have a proposal for you," Steve said.

Catherine smiled. "Which proposal?"

"Well, you're going to have to wait for them to come in to find out."

Steve talked to her but omitted everything that had happened to the children in the past three months. He didn't tell about their return to the orphanage and his struggle to get them back because he didn't want to make her sad.

When the visit was 15 minutes away, Jack entered the room with the children. They entered the room and were shy when they saw her lying on the bed with her head bandaged.

Catherine smiled when she saw them. "Hi, my loves."

"Come here," Steve told them, for them to get closer.

Alice approached and Steve held her so that she was the same height as the bed.

"Hi, Aunt Cath!" Alice smiled.

"Hi, my love. How are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't want to go back to that place anymore, they left me, Philip and Paul away from Daddy and our home."

Catherine looked at Steve. "What place is she talking about?"

"That place where kids who don't have mommy and daddy stay. We stay there because we don't have a mommy. Aunt Cath, do you want to be my mommy?" Philip told her.

Steve had to tell her that the children returned to the orphanage for a while.

"Oh, my God. It won't happen to you anymore. I'm sorry that you guys went there," Catherine told them.

"Are you going to be my mommy too, Aunt Cath?" Paul asked.

"What about me, Aunt Cath?" Alice asked.

Catherine looked at Steve as the three looked at her expectantly.

"I said they had a proposal for you," Steve told her.

"Yes, it's quite a proposition," Catherine said.

Steve reached into his pocket and took out a small box. "I also have a proposal. Catherine, do you want to be my wife and mother to my children?"

"Oh, Steve!" Catherine was thrilled.

Jack approached. "You have exactly two minutes to answer. The children will have to leave shortly."

"I don't need two minutes, dad," she told Jack.

"Great," Jack replied.

" Yes, I do," Catherine replied to Steve and the kids.

Steve opened the box, took the ring and put it on her finger, then kissed her gently.

Catherine smiled and then looked at the children. "Come and give Mommy a kiss."

The children were excited and Steve lifted them up to kiss Catherine's face.

"I love you all," she said to Steve and the kids.

"I love you too, Dad," she said to Jack.

"We are going to be a happy family," Steve said.

PS: Thank you for your review.


	18. Chapter 18

Two months later...

Catherine was sitting on the beach chair and the gentle breeze from the sea spread her hair.

"Catherine?" she heard her father say.

"Hi, Dad! Did you come to lunch with us?"

"No, my daughter, I came to say goodbye. My flight leaves in five hours. Now that you are practically healed, I need to go."

"In five hours? Then you will have lunch, yes. My mom called me yesterday. She asks me for forgiveness every time she calls me. I already told her it's okay, but it seems like she doesn't believe it," Catherine told her father.

"This is called guilty conscience," Jack replied.

"She's not to blame for Sam being crazy. I hope he'll leave me alone when he gets out of prison. You know, dad, I feel sorry for him because I know he also suffered from the loss of our daughter, but he didn't have the right to torture me. "

"Forget it, daughter. God gave you another chance to be happy," Jack replied.

"I know, Dad. God is taking care of Alice until the day we meet again."

"And while that doesn't happen, he gave you another Alice and even gave you two boys as an extra gift."

Catherine smiled. "It's true, Dad. Alice is wonderful and the boys are amazing. They are at the soccer school and Alice is doing ballet."

"This is good for them," Jack replied.

"Dad, Steve wants to know how much you paid the lawyer to get the kids back. He wants to give you the money back."

"I don't want to. I did it for you and your happiness is priceless. I did it for the children too, of course. I like them a lot. I also confess I did it for Steve, he makes you happy, doesn't he?" Jack replied.

Catherine got up from the chair and hugged her father. "You are an amazing father and I love you so much!"

Jack kissed his daughter's cheek. "You are also an incredible daughter."

"Grandpa!" The children screamed.

"They finally saw you," Catherine said to her father.

"They like water, don't they?" Jack said.

"Steve is teaching them to swim," Catherine replied.

The children came out of the sea and ran to Jack.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Hello, how are you guys?" Jack asked.

"Grandpa, I already know how to float!" Paul said.

"And I'm doing ballet, grandpa!" Alice said.

"And I already know how to swim!" Philip said.

"Wow! How many news! We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Jack told the children.

"Hello, Jack! Do you have lunch with us? I'm going to have a barbecue," Steve said.

"Great! But you need to start now, I'll be leaving in a few hours," Jack replied.

"Come and see our soccer ball, grandpa," The boys took Jack's hand and led him into the house, and Alice followed them.

"What about you, sailor? You look so sexy." Catherine smiled.

Steve smiled. "I? Salty and disheveled?"

"Yes, you are sexy anyway."

Steve pulled her around the waist and kissed her with love and passion. "I love you, Cath. You are wonderful and all the best in this world will always be little for you. I will do everything to make you very happy. And as long as you are by my side, my happiness is guaranteed. "

"I love you too, I love everything about you, I love everything you are," Catherine replied.

"I love the family we built," Steve told her as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I love our family too. It is in you and our children that I find the strength to move on."

Steve hugged her tighter and she closed her eyes, feeling all the love that emanated from him. Steve kissed her passionately until they were interrupted by the children.

"Mommy, Daddy! We're hungry," Philip said and Alice and Paul agreed.

Catherine smiled at Steve.

Steve smiled too. "Being interrupted is part of it."

"Mommy is going to make you a snack," Catherine said and led them inside.

Steve watched them until they entered the house. He smiled with the certainty that he found everything he was looking for.

End.

I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
